IABSM Supplements
'All American' Fifteen scenarios covering the actions of the US 82nd Airborne Division in Normandy in 1944. 'Anzio, From Wildcat to Whal'e Twenty one scenarios covering the Anzio landings through to the end of Operation Fischfang. Features British, US and German forces. 'Blitzkrieg' This supplement contains details for organising and fielding forces for the early years of the war in Europe 'Bloody Burma' An extensive history of the Japanese invasion of Burma in 1941/2, accompanied by twenty-four, company-level scenarios. 'B'Maso!' A supplement for both I Ain't Been Shot Mum and Troops Weapons & Tactics, covering the “Winds of Change” wars in Africa. It covers the Mau Mau in Kenya in the 1950s, Katanga and the Congo in the 1960s, Biafra and Nigeria, Rhodesia, the Portuguese Wars in Mozambique, Guinea Bissau and Angola, and the border war in South West Africa. There are scenarios for B'Maso in the 2008 and 2009 Christmas Specials. 'Call This a Ruddy Picnic?' Twenty three scenarios covering the campaign in East Africa between June of 1940 and November of 1941. There is also a campaign system that can be used with Bag the Hun to refight the campaign in the air... 'Cymru Am Byth' A supplement for IABSM covering the Welsh Guards through all their major battles of the war. Sixteen company-level scenarios from France in 1940, Tunisia 1943, Italy and northern Europe in 1944 and '45. There is also a campaign system for the actions around the Albert Canal bridgehead in Belgium in 1944 when the Welsh Guards took on the Herman Goring Division. 'Gotterdammerung' This supplement gives details of how to organise and best represent late war forces with I Ain't Been Shot Mum. 'In the Footsteps of Legions' This supplement details how to organise and field your forces for I Ain't Been Shot Mum, dealing with the forces dealing, with the forces deployed around the Mediterranean, from the early conflict in East Africa, through the North African Desert, Greece, Crete, and also with details of such sideshows as Madagascar, Syria and Iran.... 'In The Shadow of the Rising Sun' This supplement shows how to organise and field your forces for the war in the Far East and Pacific theatres, from the invasion of Malaya through to the Island hopping campaigns in the Pacific. . 'Operation Compass' Scenarios covering f the Italian invasion of Egypt and the British response: Operation Compass, the Five-Day Raid that turned into a campaign. 'Operation Sea Lion' Scenarios for the German invasion of Britian in 1940 'Sicilian Weekend' This scenario supplement contains seventeen scenarions and an extensive history of the first two days of Operation Husky, the Allied invasion of invasion of Sicily. 'The Campaign for Greece' Seventeen scenarios in a campaign format, along with a full aerial campaign for Bag the Hun. 'The Defence of Calais' Fourteen historical scenarios from the battles at Calais in May 1940, the western flank of the Anglo-French lines during the Dunkirk evacuation. 'The Fall of the Lion Gate' In December 1941 the Japanese Empire invaded British Malaya, driving down the penninsula towards Singapore, Britain's main naval base in the Far East. This supplement has 21 scenarios for IABSM with an option of fighting a linked campaign or as individual stand-alone games. ... 'Vyazma or Bust' Nineteen scenarios in a linked campaign set in June 1941 in the Soviet Union. .. 'Where the Hell Have You Been Boys?' Twenty one scenarios involving US troops on D-Day. Other Sources for Scenarios There are numerous scenarios for IABSM in the various Summer and Christmas Specials and an achive of scenarios can be found in the Yahoo Group.